Wake Up Jeff!/Gallery
Gallery WakeUpJeff!-TitleCard.jpg|Title Card TheWigglesinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles WeLiketoSayHello-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "We Like to Say Hello" WeLiketoSayHello.jpg|"We Like to Say Hello" GregandJeff2.jpg|Greg and Jeff Jessica,MichaelandCassandra.jpg|Jessica Halloran, Michael Buter and Cassandra Halloran dressing up as wild west people JosephField.jpg|Joseph Field TheHenryFamily.jpg|The Henry Family PaulandDominicField.jpg|Tony and Theodore in Elvis costumes and wigs PaulPaddick.jpg|Paul Paddick in scuba diver outfit TheLindsayFamily.jpg|The Lindsay Family GregandHenry.jpg|Greg and Henry Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand-Prologue.jpg|Henry talking about his underwater big band GreginWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg HenryinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Henry the Octopus Jellyfish.jpg|Jellyfish Walrus.jpg|Walrus ElectricEel.jpg|Electric eel playing guitar TheTortoise.jpg|Tortoise playing timpani MurrayandDolphins.jpg|Murray and dolphins playing trumpets Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand.jpg|"Henry's Underwater Big Band" MurrayandHenry2.jpg|Murray and Henry AnthonyandSeahorse.jpg|Anthony and seahorse playing glockenspiel JeffandHenry.jpg|Jeff and Henry Fish.jpg|Fish TheWigglesasStatues.jpg|The Wiggles as statues MurrayasStatue.jpg|Murray doing a statue pose AnthonyasStatue.jpg|Anthony doing a statue pose JeffasStatue.jpg|Jeff doing a statue pose JeffandAnthonyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony EverybodyIsClever-Prologue.jpg|''"Let's do statues together, everybody."'' RedTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|A red Takamine acoustic guitar transition EverybodyIsClever.jpg|"Everybody is Clever" TheUnforgottenWigglesinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles MurrayinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray GregandMurray5.jpg|Greg and Murray AnthonyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony EverybodyIsClever2.jpg|Standing still as a statue MurrayandAnthony3.jpg|Murray and Anthony shaking their hands JeffinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff putting his hands on his chin HavingFunattheBeach-Prologue.jpg|Anthony, Murray and the kids WagstheDogBeachDrawing.jpg|Peter's beach drawing of Wags the Dog HavingFunattheBeach.jpg|"Having Fun at the Beach" TheNonrealisticWigglesinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles HavingFunattheBeach2.jpg|Manly Beach SamMacFadden.jpg|Sam MacFadden and Anthony putting on sunscreen GregandAnthonyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg and Anthony MurrayandGeorgia.jpg|Murray and his daughter, Georgia TheS.SFeathersword2.jpg|The S.S Feathersword MurrayandCaptain.jpg|Murray and Captain BingBangBong(That'sAPirateSong)-Prologue.jpg|"Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword." BingBangBong(That'sAPirateSong)-Prologue2.jpg|"Ahoy there, me hearties." BingBangBong(That'sAPirateSong)-Prologue3.jpg|"A bing bang bong, a ring rang rong, that's a pirate song." BingBangBong(That'sAPirateSong).jpg|"Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song)" JeffandCaptain.jpg|Jeff and Captain CaptainFeatherswordFallingDown2.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down AnthonyandDominicLindsay.jpg|Anthony and Dominic Lindsay DominicandAshleighLindsay.jpg|Dominic playing his trumpet and his baby daughter, Ashleigh BucketOfDew:PaddyCondonFromCobar-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Bucket of Dew" BucketOfDew-PaddyCondonFromCobar.jpg|"Bucket of Dew" TheWigglesandDominicLindsay.jpg|The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay BucketOfDew:PaddyCondonFromCobar2.jpg|Jeff playing accordion and Greg playing red Takamine acoustic guitar WakeUpJeff!-Clock.jpg|Clock JeffinWakeUpJeff!2.jpg|Jeff TheWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggly Group CaptainandGreg2.jpg|Captain and Greg JeffSleepinginWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff sleeping WakeUpJeff!(Song).jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" WagsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Wags the Dog HenryandWags3.jpg|Henry and Wags SnareDrum.jpg|Anthony's drum WakeUpJeff!(Song)2.jpg|Jeff yawning WakeUpJeff!(Song)3.jpg|"Can you keep that noise down? I'm trying to sleep." Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-Prologue.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy EpiphoneCasinoElectricGuitar.jpg|Epiphone Casino electric guitar TheOtherWigglesinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Other Wiggles playing music TheWigglesandDorothyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy GregandDorothy4.jpg|Greg and Dorothy AnthonyPlayingDrums.jpg|Anthony playing the drums DorothyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?).jpg|"Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" AnthonyandCaptain.jpg|Anthony and Captain GregandWagsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg and Wags CaptainandDorothyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy TheOtherWiggles,CaptainandHenry.jpg|Captain and Henry CaptainandWags.jpg|Anthony, Captain and Wags DorothyandWags.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TakeaTripOutontheSea.jpg|"Take a Trip Out on the Sea" TakeaTripOutontheSea2.jpg|The Other Wiggles playing music DominicField.jpg|Dominic Field Anthony'sDrums.jpg|Anthony's drums DorothyandAnthonyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony RompBompaStomp.jpg|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" RompBompaStomp2.jpg|Greg singing "Romp Bomp a Stomp" RedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard BlueSkyFootage.jpg|Blue sky footage ICanDoSoManyThings.jpg|"I Can Do So Many Things" AnthonyandMurrayPlayingGuitars.jpg|Anthony and Murray playing guitars WavetoWags.jpg|"Wave to Wags" MurrayandJeff2.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheWigglesandCameraCrewMember.jpg|The Wiggles and camera crew member WavetoWags2.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags in outside scene MurrayPlayingEpiphoneCasinoElectricGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Epiphone Casino electric guitar WavetoWags3.jpg|Murray and Wags AnthonyandWags.jpg|Anthony and Wags at the park JohnWilliamFieldinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|John Field TonyHenryinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Tony Henry and Wags TheMagicBox.jpg|The Awake Wiggles Anthony,MurrayandGreg3.jpg|''"Hey guys, where's Jeff?"'' TheMagicBox2.jpg|Anthony and Murray putting cloth on the box TheMagicBox3.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the box TheMagicBox4.jpg|Jeff awake JeffandDorothy2.jpg|Jeff sleeping and Dorothy dancing the waltz DorothyandHenry.jpg|Dorothy and Henry CaptainFeatherswordinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheWiggleFriends.jpg|The Wiggle Friends dancing the waltz JeffandWagsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff and Wags PipersWaltz.jpg|"Pipers Waltz" AnthonyandHenryinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony and Henry JeffSleepinginWakeUpJeff!2.jpg|Jeff sleeping WakeUpJeff!-ClosingScene.jpg|Closing Scene WakeUpJeff!-GoodbyeDance.jpg|"Goodbye Dance" BlainePage.jpg|Blaine Page GeorgiaMunro-CookinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Georgia Munro-Cook WakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|End Credits GeorgiaMunro-CookinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Georgia Munro-Cook in the credits WakeUpJeff!-SpecialThanksCredits.jpg|The "Special Thanks" credit TheWigglyMascotsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and the kids WakeUpJeff!-GoodbyeDance2.jpg|"WAKE UP JEFF!" WakeUpJeff!-GoodbyeDance3.jpg|Jeff awake WakeUpJeff!-InformationCredits.jpg|Information credits GregandCassieinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg and Cassie Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:1996 videos Category:1996